


A Kiss on the Hips

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Harukana Receive (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Beach Volleyball, Body Worship, Butts, Cousin Incest, F/F, Height Differences, Large Butt, Outdoor Sex, Public Nudity, Rimming, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: On a secluded corner of the beach, Kanata lavishes praise and pleasure on her favorite butt.





	A Kiss on the Hips

**Author's Note:**

> For as much as I'm a fan of their works, I don't write that many fics from Manga Time Kirara stories. So I wrote this one, extrapolated from one scene early on in the show.

Haruka had a little too much Shequasar. She and Kanata had been in the zone, practicing their moves with the Thomas sisters. There was always another tournament around the corner, and it was important to stay in shape. Kanata enjoyed these times with Haruka most of all. The thrill of the competition. The team spirit. And though she didn’t want to admit it, that she got to stare at Haruka’s butt while they were practicing.

Her teammate and cousin was tall and voluptuous. While Kanata, being short, had felt jealous of that at first, slowly it had blossomed into something more. The time she spent with Haruka off the beach had been growing more and more intimate. When they were together, it felt like nothing could pull them apart from each other. Except for the call of nature.

“Haruka, the bathroom’s that way!” said Kanata.

Kanata raced down the beach. She found Haruka in a secluded spot, where there was plenty of driftwood and hardly any tourists. Haruka untied the sides of her swimsuit, letting the bottom fall to the sand. Kanata got there just in time to see the reveal of Haruka’s butt when the swimsuit fell away.

Perfectly proportioned. Round and wide, but not pudgy. It was a firm, toned ass that jiggled when it was slapped, and looked a lovely shade of white compared to the darker skin around Haruka’s thighs. Kanata had only barely glimpsed at Haruka’s asshole, but she was sure she would love that, too. All parts of Haruka’s butt were beautiful. Claire and several others had playfully slapped it, yet Kanata never had.

Haruka was her teammate. Her butt belonged to Kanata. Why had she not worked up the courage and told Haruka how much she wanted to rub her cheeks against Haruka’s rump, feeling the pillowy warmth of her buttocks? She had needs, she had a libido, and Haruka’s butt was the center of her sexual desires. No girl in Okinawa had a butt as wonderful as Haruka’s.

“Ah, made it just in time,” said Haruka. “That was a close one. Almost wet myself.”

The crashing of the waves was broken up by the sound of a stream of water cascading into it from between Haruka’s thighs. She pissed into the ocean, her pee as yellow as the sour drink she had been gulping down, and spread her legs. A wave of relief washed over her body. The Thomas sisters had warned her not to drink so much, but Akari had so much of the drink she was giving it away. Haruka had gotten used to the taste, but it went through her system quickly.

She waved her hips, shaking the stream around a little. “It’s all water,” said Haruka. “Next time I’ll have to remember where the bathrooms are. I shouldn’t get the beach dirty.”

“You can keep being dirty,” said Kanata. “I love that dirty side of you.”

“Kanata? You followed me out here?” asked Haruka.

“We’re partners, I’m not going to leave you,” said Kanata. “I never thought I’d see this sight. Haruka Oozora, standing on the beach with her bottom bared. Your butt looks even more beautiful in the sunlight.”

“It’s embarrassing,” said Haruka, reaching behind her to cover her butt. Kanata paid close attention to how Haruka’s hands grasped her own ass. Her butt was so big that it couldn’t fit in the palm of her hands. It looked so squishy and warm, having been soaking in the sweat inside her swimsuit for several hours.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed by it,” said Kanata, taking Haruka’s wrists into her hands and removing them. “Let me praise your butt. Even if we can’t win a tournament, I’ll be happy if you let me get close to your bottom.”

“Praise does sound good...” Haruka said.

Kanata touched Haruka’s butt. It was just as soft as she’d imagined. She could feel the muscles underneath. They had been getting stronger since Haruka started playing volleyball, and twitched in reaction to her touch. Kanata squeezed Haruka’s buns, watching the texture of her flesh curl around her fingers. It was springy, soft like mochi and pleasantly warm. Kanata’s hands had been warmed by the weather, and felt pleasurable to Haruka.

“This is the perfect volleyball butt,” said Kanata. “The placement, the proportions, the softness. It’s a shame you have to hide it behind your swimsuit. I want to bury my face in there.”

“Huh?” asked Haruka.

Haruka’s ass cheeks spread open, exposing themselves to the salty wind when Kanata tugged on them. Kanata could see it all. The shape and color of Haruka’s pink asshole. She had some hair around her anus that was light and bristly, going down past her taint towards her pussy. Kanata could see the lips of Haruka’s pussy on the other side, just below her legs. She wanted to praise there too, but for now, the number one priority was the butt.

“That’s my butthole!” said Haruka. “What do you think of it?”

“It’s cute,” said Kanata. “The way it twitches, the color, the way it smells. I want to know it all for myself. If it’s you, even your butthole is adorable.”

Kanata pressed her nose against Haruka’s asshole, and took a deep breath. Haruka stammered. She didn’t want to pull Kanata’s body away from her, but having her butt sniffed was embarrassing.

“Isn’t it sweaty and smelly back there?” asked Haruka. “Geez, it’s my butt!”

“I love this smell,” said Kanata. “It’s so ripe and distinct. I always love it when we’re showering after a match and you lift up your arms in the changing room.” She took another breath. “It smells like this.”

Kanata removed herself from Haruka’s crack, and planted her lips on Haruka’s right butt cheek. Some of the sweat made its way onto her tongue and into her mouth. It was salty and slippery and body temperature warm from jumping around outside. Haruka had been getting better, so there wasn’t a grain of sand to be found. Only the smooth, plush curves of Haruka’s plump ass.

Haruka trembled. Kanata’s warm mouth on her butt flesh was unexpected, but also felt sort of good. Kanata’s lips gently sucked at her taut cheeks, leaving their mark. Kanata lifted her lips and moved to the other cheek, doing the same thing. Haruka grew warmer and sweatier, unable to process what Kanata was doing back there. She couldn’t turn around and look, her mind being taken by the pleasure.

“Have you ever had a butt orgasm?” asked Kanata.

“You can cum from there?” asked Haruka. “I’ve never masturbated with my butt before.”

“I’ll show you how,” said Kanata. “The way your asshole twitches is sexy. It’s ready for my tongue to go in and lick inside your ass. I want to taste all of you, Haruka.”

“It’s clean!” Haruka said. “I always wipe really thoroughly.”

When she had finished her thought, Kanata was licking the edges of her anus. Her wet tongue traced across the folds, pushing against each wrinkle to coat her entire asshole in a layer of Kanata’s warm drool. Haruka’s butt twitched, puckering in preparation for more. Some of Kanata’s saliva fell into her rectum, making Haruka shiver. She didn’t know her ass could be lubed up like this.

Kanata licked her tongue up and down across Haruka’s butthole, brushing past her hair. Once it was sufficiently wet, Kanata pressed the tip of her tongue against Haruka’s rectum. The tongue slid itself inside. A little at first, and then another bit more. Haruka’s butthole expanded to take Kanata’s tongue inside, accepting more and more of it until Kanata’s face was pressed up against Haruka’s cheeks, her nose resting just above the breathing anus.

“Ish delishus,” said Kanata. “Haruka’s ashshole. I wanna lick it more.”

Her knees growing weak from the anal pleasure, Haruka bent over. Her sizable breasts swung back and forth in her swimsuit top, jiggling as her ass was pushed further into Kanata’s face. Her butt was growing numb from the pleasure. The bumpy sensation of Kanata’s tongue pushing into the folds of her anus was driving her wild.

Haruka reached underneath her top, pulling it up to expose her chest. She massaged her breasts while Kanata continued to lick her. Her bosom bounced around, jumping even mroe freely than her ass. Kanata dug her hands into Haruka’s hips while making a loud slurping noise around her anus. The sound was dirty, which only made Haruka’s pussy tense up in ecstacy more. The stimulation from her nipples joined with her butt, pushing her closer to the brink of orgasm.

“I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!” said Haruka. “I can’t endure it any longer! I’m gonna cum from my butt!”

Haruka’s face flushed bright red. Her body became covered in sweat. Love juice rolled down her thighs, and her ass contracted around Kanata’s tongue, keeping it tightly inside her for a moment before letting go. Haruka held her knees and pissed into the ocean once more. The last bit of Shequasar made its way out of her body, spurred by Kanata’s tonguing.

After taking a sip of water, Kanata looked up at Haruka’s eyes. Her bottoms were down at her ankles and her top had been lifted up, leaving Haruka fully exposed. She asked Haruka to bend down for a kiss. Their lips overlapped, tongues intertwining with each other. They needed no words. That was the first time Haruka had gotten this intimate with Kanata, and it had only deepened their relationship.

“I loved kissing your butt, but your mouth is even better,” said Kanata.

“Me too,” said Haruka.

“Hey, you two lovebirds!” said Claire, herself opening her swimsuit to pee into the waves. “I told you, Kanata. Eating ass is a great way to show her you love her!”

“Claire!” said Kanata. “How long have you been here?”

“Since you laid a smooch on Haruka’s butt,” said Claire. “Good work out there!”

Haruka hastily pulled her bottoms up and her top down. She and Kanata returned to the court, preparing for another round against the sisters. Emily had actually gone to the toilets, and had no idea why Haruka and Kanata looked so sweaty and exhausted even though they were supposed to be taking a break.

The match restarted. Kanata kept a close eye on Haruka’s buttocks, imagining her twitching asshole, breathing with excitement, as the game resumed. Getting to watch this butt was secretly one of her favorite things about beach volleyball. The butt of the one she loved more than anything.


End file.
